Tips by Diamond Exicrillle
If you have noticed, Last Day on Earth is a brutal survival game taking place in a post apocalypse. If you want to survive, you will need to try hard, no fooling around. (well, unless you are a master player or something like that). This advice can help you when playing this game. First, you need to have a shelter. Do not make it too big, make it somewhat small (those zombie hordes will destroy it anyway in the beginning). You may notice you have some resources surrounding you, these can be very useful when used correctly. Gather your resources and make a Small Box to store them in (hopefully, you have a couple of plant fibers around you). Make sure to use your wood to make a spear to defend yourself, you will also get some weapons in the Old Pick-up Truck, if you have noticed zombies, do not panic. Just click on your inventory icon and click equip on whatever weapon you use. The zombies in your area should be weak and not strong (if they're strong like the Floater Bloater, then that would be rare), If you find it hard to fight them off, just keep eating food and use your weapons to your advantage. Eventually those zombies will all be dead. Once you build up your base, It is recommended that you go to the global map area (by going to the light green section of the area you are in). Once you are there, you can go to different locations on the map like the Pine Bushes. There you can get wood and other starter loot. Once you get more advanced, you can go to zones with yellow and red icons on top. There are people in the game that are AI Survivors that have an NPC Survivor Base. These you can raid if you have a Hatchet. once you have the hatchet, you can break down the lowest level walls and hopefully, get some good loot from Chests or small boxes. The only difference from an AI Base and your base is, your base has a black roof and the NPC Survivor Bases have red roofs. Once in a while a Crashed Plane or Airdrop will show up in the global map. These occurrences can give you some very valuable things. But, these areas can be very dangerous. Floater Bloaters can be at the Aidrop area along with two Toxic Spitter zombies. In the Plane crash area, there will be zombies and wolves galore. By now you should also be ready to visit your first bunker Bunker Alfa. There is a dead guard by the armored door. He has 1 Glock 17. Once you have a Bunker Alfa Keycard, you will be able to open the door to the bunker. There is a code to open a vault (you can get it in your CB Radio), before you open the vault, check the lockers, they have some good resources in them. DO NOT GO TO THE LOWER FLOORS OF THE BUNKER UNTIL YOU ARE A HIGHER LEVEL!!! This game can get very brutal and Grotesque. Be as aware as you can be and good luck shall come to you. GOOD LUCK SURVIVOR! Please make sure to subscribe to my Youtube Channel called Diamond Exicrillle. If you see any mistakes, comment down below. Category:Guides